Some present day endless track laying work machines utilize an endless rubber belt as the means for propelling. The endless rubber belt is tensioned into frictional engagement with and entrained about a drive wheel and an idler wheel. Problems encountered in reducing such an endless track laying work machine to practice include how to maintain adequate tension on such belt and laterally aligning the belt to run true with the drive and idler wheels. Keeping the belt in alignment with the wheels is especially critical when the belt is subject to lateral loads. Other problems are maintaining the structural integrity and providing long life of the belt, and other drive train components.
Examples of prior belt alignment mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,714 and 5,312,176. In both examples the alignment is adjusted by moving an arm that is pivotally attached to the idler wheel. Movement of the arm is accomplished through a jack screw arrangement with a jam nut used to lock the arm in place. Both patents provide a manual means for adjusting the alignment of the idler wheel to keep the belt in proper alignment and entrained around the drive and idler wheels. However, neither patent addresses the different lateral loads that are encountered as the endless track laying machine maneuvers turns and side slopes.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.